Camping Shenanigans
by cfpepperz
Summary: Several months after the reunion that brought them together, Toph and The Duke trek to Yu Dao on business...but that doesn't mean they can't have a little fun on the way. Lemon warning: Rated M for language and sexual content.


**DOPH SMUT AAAAHHH**

_The M rating don't lie: it may take awhile to get there, but I assure you that this is smutty, smut-tastic smut, and believe me, it's __detailed__. I don't want to emotionally scar anyone, so please take this warning seriously if you're particularly sensitive to language and graphic sexual content. _

Through the forest, under a bridge, around a lake, and across a valley had Toph and The Duke travelled that mid-autumn day, slowly snaking their way through the vast outreaches of the Earth Kingdom on a roundabout route to Yu Dao. It was there that, in a few weeks' time, a congregation of ex-Freedom Fighters would discuss the future plans of their recently reformed organization in the wake of the rapid expansion of the former Fire Nation colony, and where the travelling pair had determined would be one place in the most dire need of their immediate assistance. And as much as the young vagabonds were eager to bust out the blasting jelly and knock some criminal heads, though, actually _getting _there was proving to be a formidable setback.

Needless to say, it had been a hell of a long day.

The Duke felt his knees buckle just before he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, muttering something about how hungry he was as Toph erected a tent from the earth with a swift uppercut, dumping her belongings beside it before addressing the mumbling lump before her.

"You're an even bigger baby than Sokka," she quipped, loosening her wrist cuffs and allowing them to fall to the forest floor. " What are we gonna do when we get to Yu Dao and Snifferbee or whatever her name is forgets to call a lunch break again?"

"It's _Smellerbee_," came his muffled voice, "And she didn't forget to call a lunch break: the way she rolls, there's no reason to eat until everything else is taken care of."

Toph smirked, chewing on her fingernail. "I should try that with my students at the metalbending academy."

The Duke replied with a resounding laugh as he turned onto his back, staring up into the deep green canopy. "And here I was, thinking that even Bee couldn't give you a lecture on being a hardass."

"Well, you know me: I'm always open to new teaching methods."

He chuckled, and in a moment he was back on his feet, straightening out a kink in his back. "Okay then, beautiful, I'll leave you to plot in silence while I make dinner."

The blind Earthbender snorted. "Don't tell me that you're gonna start 'sweetying' me. You know I got enough of that with Aang and Katara at the reunion."

He smiled, moving to retrieve a pot and a set of spark rocks from his knapsack. "Only on special occasions, then."

"What, are you serious? '_Special occasions'_?"

Before she could complain further, The Duke had returned to the planned site of their campfire with his selected gear, letting it all clatter to the ground in a misshapen heap. Toph could tell from his posture alone that he probably had a dopey look on his dirt and grime-covered face, and before she knew it, he had gently guided the base of her neck and planted a soft kiss on her pouting lips.

In that moment, it wouldn't have taken much to persuade Toph that the romantic in her had greatly enjoyed the sappy gesture, but the blind Earthbender's dissatisfaction in the wordless resolution of their banter earned the offender a smile and a sock on the shoulder the moment his lips left hers.

Needless to say, she could expect to go at least a few hours without any mawkish epithets.

After a meal of wild fruit and fish, the pair had silently languished before their cooking fire, warming their aching toes by the dying embers. By the fourth day of their journey this brief respite had been a regular, unspoken of occurrence: a habit, really, necessitated by the physically demanding nature of their travels and made permanent by the serenity and calmness it brought them. It was a time to think, to meditate, and, most importantly, be by oneself, for as much as Toph and The Duke enjoyed each other's company, nothing quite rejuvenated them like a brief retreat into solitude. It was something that both personalities necessitated (if simply out of a need to express their fierce autonomy), and had remained uncontested throughout the four-month duration of their romantic relationship.

But tonight, The Duke found himself aimlessly wringing a corner of his capelet, unable to find peace in the privacy of his own thoughts. He hadn't an idea as to what in particular was causing his unrest, but there was something, _something _about today—the past few hours, even—that seemed, well, _off. _Something that nearly initiated whiplash every time a twig snapped, something that drew shuddering, uneven breaths, something that pressed his heart against his ribcage as if poised to escape at a moment's notice. It vaguely reminded him of the Fire Nation raids he partook in as a young boy in the red forests of Gaipan— a toe-tingling sensation that seemed to feed on impending danger and excitement, bubbling dormant in his core until the right moment necessitated that it burst forth—but there was no apparent danger about, nor any immediate cause for excitement to which The Duke could ascribe this response that he could only describe as primal.

And, as unwarranted as it was, it wasn't even necessarily somehow wrong or needless, just… _different_. He couldn't put a finger on it, but something told the helmet-wearing vagabond that, whatever it was that he was feeling, it was _supposed_ to happen.

If only he could just figure out what it was…

But, after unsuccessfully deliberating as to exactly what it was for some time, The Duke gave up with a resigned huff and started to get ready for bed, figuring that the exhaustion of the day's activities would eventually catch up and have him out like a log in no time.

Opting to bathe the next day, The Duke rose to his feet and proceeded to peel off his dirt and sweat-soaked clothes (for, as conservative and self-conscious as he was, he'd figured that partial nudity didn't appear any different to the blind Earthbender anyway). Off came his overshirt and trousers— which he discarded in the preexisting pile of armor and footwear not too far from the earth tent— and out came a tattered blanket, which he wrapped around his shoulders before bidding his girlfriend goodnight and whisking off to his tent.

Or, at least he would have if he hadn't been hit with the stomach-dropping realization that there _was _no second tent.

The young man froze, praying to the Spirits that Toph had been too groggy to notice the considerable jump in his heart rate_. Surely_, he thought after the most immediate conclusion had crossed (or rather, been forcefully evicted from) his mind, _the exhaustion of the day got to her and she forgot to make another one. Or maybe she's toying with me… seeing if I'll cave and sleep outside. Could be payback, too… I _did _let her hit her head on that overhang the other day._

The Duke realized with a sigh that, if he was going to get any sort of opinion from Toph regarding the matter, he'd have to play her game and make a move.

Not ten minutes later, the former Freedom Fighter sat ruminating in the dark earthen shelter, his mind racing far too fast than he cared it to at such an hour. The self-doubt and apprehension had taken their toll, and The Duke had abandoned all hope of spontaneous sleepiness that night.

_She either wants me in here or she doesn't: if she doesn't, then it's because she forgot to make a second one…things will either get awkward or she'll just make another tent and leave it at that…if she _does_ want me here, then there are several possibilities as to why, all of which involve person-to-person interactions…and there's always the matter of determining exactly _which_ of these interactions she is referring to…_

The sound of footsteps abruptly rattled him out of his thoughts, nearly ceasing his breathing as they steadily came closer until, with a soft _thump_, the blind Earthbender plopped down beside him, cross-legged as he was, as if expecting his being there.

"Hey, Tinhead," she yawned, cracking her knuckles on the shelter's earthen walls. "Can I count on you to get us up at sunrise tomorrow, or are you gonna let us sleep in until noon again?"

The young man chuckled, attempting to swallow his apprehension. "I can't make any promises, but I'll do my best to get our butts up and out of here by midmorning."

"I can live with that."

Silence.

_Here goes._

"Hey, Toph?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you only make one tent?"

His unusual bluntness certainly caught the blind Earthbender off guard, shaking a couple of pebbles loose from the dwelling's earthen ceiling—certainly not enough to confirm or deny any suspicions reserved by a typical observer, but The Duke knew better: the instantaneous disappearance of Toph's cocky confidence was akin to a badgermole suddenly without claws, and he immediately regretted the succinct nature of his address.

"I-I'm sorry, Toph," he stammered, trying not to focus on the painful knot forming in his stomach. "You're tired and probably just forgot—"

"I didn't forget."

It was The Duke's turn to be stricken with incredulity, and he didn't even attempt to mask it from her this time.

"Then… do you, uh—"

But Toph had already leaned forward and, as gently as she ever had, grasped his chin between her thumb and forefinger and pulled his mouth to meet hers. He squeaked quietly in surprise at the contact, but soon recuperated and now, in that quiet and unexpected and blissful moment he was kissing her back, tilting his chin to greet her fruit-stained lips in full, touching every corner of their sweet redness as he pressed her closer, a hand behind her neck and another flat on the ground, the arm poised to buckle at any moment from any combination of euphoria and exhaustion.

And that it did as Toph leaned back, pulling The Duke's entire body forward in one fluid motion to rest atop hers, all without breaking the kiss. The Earthbender heard her partner whimper as his chest pressed flush against hers, and in turn she wrapped both hands about his waist and pulled him closer, closer, smirking as a sharp inhalation indicated his discovery of her supple breasts struggling beneath their bindings, round and tantalizing and desperate for attention, but even in all the ecstatic novelty of the past few moments' developments, his hands didn't dare venture near them.

Taking notice of this, Toph huffed somewhat indignantly as she pulled at the hem of The Duke's shirt, wasting no time in tearing it over his shoulders the second he parted their lips. The discarded garment hadn't even hit the floor again before The Duke had smashed their mouths together again, working his tongue through her teeth in a hungry fervor as Toph's practiced hands explored every bump and curve of his bare chest. As skinny and slight as he was, there was no denying the _tightness _of his build: the balled rigidity of his shoulders, the thick cords that connected them to his neck, the flat planes of his pectorals and, _Spirits,_ his abdominals… each its own perfect porcelain tile in the chiseled mosaic of his thorax, pulsing and heaving and sweating as she reverently traced, grabbed, _kneaded_ every muscle as he moaned softly into her throat, and finally, _finally, _he gave in and dragged his hands down her sides, tentatively tracing the profile of each breast as he went down, down, down past her work-hardened shoulders and the ridges of her ribcage to the smooth dip of her waist. There his hands remained, his fingers working and kneading her petite form as they slowly, slowly inched under her shirt, stopping several a good distance below her bindings before The Duke broke their liplock.

"Is this okay?" he breathed, hardly above a whisper. "Because any time you want to stop—"

But the characteristic rumple of another shirt joining their growing laundry pile answered his question.

"Believe me," Toph assured, licking her lips. "If it weren't okay, you would know in a very bad way."

"Why do you think I'm asking beforehand?" he chuckled, kissing along her newly exposed collarbone. "But seriously: if at any time you feel uncomfortable—"

"I'll do my best to use my words with you."

Her reply was sincere (albeit impatient), which was enough for The Duke to feel comfortable proceeding. As he gently traced the outline of her bindings, he could tell that Toph was smiling.

"But something tells me that that won't be necessary."

In a moment their lips and chests were joined again, locked passionately as the young lovers continued to explore the novelties of each other's bodies, pressing and pushing and pulling and _grabbing_, each curve and bump reverently traced in a tangle of dancing fingers as their mouths twisted and twirled in a tango of their own, each hot and baited and shuddering breath incrementally shorter and sharper as their desperation to touch and be touched reached the cusp of no restraint: The Duke tugged at the knot in her bindings, and after some fumbling it was loose, and then with a final arch of her back Toph had wrestled her endowments free, and the way their warmth and firmness and roundness and _bareness_ pressed, no, _pooled _onto the plane of his bare sternum—that feeling, yes, _that _feeling, was hitting him in full force, and he thought his heart might explode in his chest, that he would go deaf from the pounding in his ears, that the heat in his abdomen would sear his insides if he didn't—

All at once his pelvis involuntarily spasmed in a sharp thrust against her hip, groaning deeply into her mouth as he felt the blood in his head rush elsewhere. It was Toph's turn to gasp as the sudden hardness of his erection brushed against her leg, seizing and pulsating and tugging against the confines of his undershorts as it came to life. At once she was intent on analyzing this newfangled finding, determined to take it in her hands and guide it to what she didn't have to guess was its intended destination, to bury it deep in her wet and heated crevice…

"Looks like you made yourself your own tent," Toph teased as she rested her palm atop his tip, making him shudder as her fingers closed around the taut, raised fabric of his trousers, just a hair's breadth from his throbbing length…but her other hand had already found his waistband, and with a sharp tug The Duke's undershorts fell to his knees, his bare cock bobbing in the open air, thick and veiny and fleshy and _hard _as she grabbed and gently squeezed the base. The former Freedom Fighter whimpered as her hand neared his tip once more, moaning as her thumb circled about the tiny hole there, and all the while he massaged her full and perfect breasts, rubbing her pebbled nipples into arousal as she drew a bead of warm pre-cum in her fingers and slathered the slippery lube all down his length in slow, deliberate strokes. When he could take it no longer, The Duke tugged at the drawstring of Toph's pants, and in a few moments she had teased her legs free of their baggy confines, propelling the trousers into the wall with a swift kick as he dug his fingers into her rear, hiking up her panties to grope the soft globes of her buttocks as her legs wrapped about his waist and drew him closer and closer still, until with a slow roll of her hips their lower bellies smacked together, and his throbbing member grazed the inside of her thigh and, slick as it was with lube, slipped and slid between the soft walls of her thighs, drawing a tiny gasp as it grazed past her swollen folds. Wanting more, Toph took one of The Duke's hands and guided it to her vulva, sighing in approval as he cupped it in his hands felt for himself how wet she was, oozing with globular, salty-sweet juices in her most private place, and when he could resist it no longer he wormed a finger under the fine silk cloth and traced the warm, wet, awaiting folds within, and then she was whispering his name, moaning, pleading, _begging _him to go a tad to the left, a nudge up—

"Duke—Du… ooohhh, mmmmm…

o—

o—

oh, _Spirits_!"

The Duke kissed her tenderly as he rhythmically rubbed her clit, the sensation of his dexterous digit slipping in and out inside of her sending jolts of pleasure through her body: thrusts and spasms that, in the blind Earthbender's state of ecstasy, rattled the forest as if The Duke was pleasuring the earth herself, shaking and rolling in exact unison with Toph's own gasps and moans, sending birds from their roosts in frantic, flapping masses and beasts from their caves in howling troves, but he didn't dare stop, not when she was so close… she was raising her hips to his thrusts now, each gyration culminating in a wet _smack _as he plunged inside her to the knuckle, and she in turn quickened her pace, determined to drive his finger deeper, deeper, _harder…_

Then, struck by a better idea, she slowed down ever so slightly and broke their kiss, rubbing his scalp with one hand and sliding down her panties with the other. As he withdrew his hand to permit their removal, The Duke felt Toph's lips press to his forehead in a gesture so un-Tophlike that it reminded him of the significance of what was about to transpire between them… or, at least, what he _hoped_ would occur.

"T-toph," he stuttered, shaking with nervous anticipation, "are you absolutely sure?"

"Damn right I am," she breathed into his ear as she kicked her underwear away.

"And Katara did that thing, right?"

"You're not gonna become a dad anytime soon," she chuckled, amused by his preoccupations. "Are _you _sure, The Duke?"

She meant it as a rhetorical question, but that didn't stop him from answering in kind.

"As sure as I do love you, Toph," he whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as he leaned forward and touched his lips to hers.

"Ugh, I might have to puke into your helmet again," she laughed. "You may be _way _too oogie, but I love you, too, you silly boy."

And with that she resealed their lips and took him into her lap, parting her legs so that his torso rested between them, his erection poised at her entrance and slowly, slowly, though he longed to slam his cock into her and fuck her like a rabbaroo, he gently guided his member between the folds of her labia, gasping as the warmth of her pussy swallowed his head, but he held himself back just at the cusp of penetration.

"Whenever you're ready," he breathed.

"Do it."

The Duke pressed his lips to hers as he pushed the length of his throbbing cock inside her, exhaling sharply as the warm walls of her cunt completely enveloped his member. Toph cried out softly as his shaft ripped through her maidenhead: though she never would have admitted it, losing her virginity _did _hurt, and The Duke could tell by the way she gripped his shoulders that she needed a moment to adjust herself to his presence.

"I'm really sorry," he whispered, stroking her cheek reassuringly.

"Hey, it had to happen sometime," she replied, the pain barely evident in her voice. "In any case, though, I'm sure that what we get out of it will be worth it, and…well, if it has to be anybody, I'm really glad that it's you."

The Duke beamed, combing his fingers through her fine hair. He thought that he possibly couldn't love her more, but in that moment he felt his heart swell with newfound adoration and love for the young woman in his arms, for out of the troves of fine suitors he was sure had pursued her it was _him _that she had chosen to share this experience with: he, The Duke, the little orphaned vagabond that had grown up in a treehouse and spent the better part of his life chucking homemade cherry bombs at Fire Nation soldiers, sharing this most intimate act with the most formidable and beautiful woman in the Earth Kingdom, the Avatar's teacher and invaluable ally, the first person in _ten thousand years _of bending history to be able to manipulate metal—

_Why me?_, he wanted to ask, but the sudden shift of Toph's hips snapped him back to reality: she was moaning softly into his neck, and The Duke suspected that the initial pain of his penetration was beginning to ebb away, replaced by something far more pleasant… he felt her legs wrap around his torso and pull his entire weight into her heated core, their loins slamming together with a wet, resounding _smack_, and the pressure, the tightness, the fiery _heat_ of the contact drew a guttural gasp from his throat… Spirits, it felt _so good_, far better than he'd ever dared hope before that moment, but the growling beast in his belly knew better, and all at once it had taken him over and he'd withdrawn from her crevice, only to thrust himself back in… yes, _yes, _she'd risen her hips to meet him, _fuck_, she was so wet… her fingers dug into his ass, pushing and pulling his abdomen to meet the rising gyrations of her own body, his thick member gliding in and out of her pussy with astounding friction… Toph couldn't bite back her sharp cries of pleasure as he slammed in and out of her with increasing fervor and frequency, neither content with her state until she was so wracked with ecstasy that she physically couldn't form her lips into the precise shapes she needed to demand him to go any harder or faster… she squirmed and spasmed in his grip, her breasts bouncing with each roll of her hips as their joined bodies continued to mash together in a sticky, sweaty, red-hot tangle of arms and legs, their incoherent gasps and moans of pleasure rattling the walls of the earthen shelter as they climbed their way to climax.

"Ngh—ah—oh—mmm—faa—faster," Toph begged, her nails digging into the firm flesh of his rump as she pulled him into her with all her might, their wet and throbbing sexes slamming flush as her legs tightened around his middle, her ass now contracting and releasing with astounding speed as a wave of microthrusts wracked her body, and the base of his veiny shaft pounded her clit, grinding against the puckered folds of her labia, and then somehow he _knew_, and his rough and calloused hand had cupped her vulva, fingers down and pulling at her pulsing bead of nerves in tight, hook-like motions and _oh_, how she howled his name as her folds contracted around him… without warning, her thrusts deepened again and he was pistoning in and out, in and out, in and out— he was barely holding on now as the wet smacks of their sexes turned into one continuous, rhythmic slosh, and The Duke thought that his swollen tip would burst from the friction and pressure and _pleasure _as it jammed harder and faster and more desperately into her crevice… so close, now, the peak was in sight, just out of reach—

The earth shuddered as Toph came with a high-pitched shriek, dousing her partner's member in juices as her netherlips squeezed around him and, with a strangled cry and a final, cathartic thrust, his molten seed erupted inside her, hips giving way as he collapsed on top of her, his chest heaving with effort against the soft, sweat-slicked flesh of her breasts as her own gasps died into the night.

The Duke buried his head into her neck, his nose grazing the raised vein of her pulse, and between recuperative pants he touched his lips to her collarbone—so sweet and soft and altogether _different_ from the growling, primal beast he had been not seconds before that Toph had to laugh.

"I suppose that the mushy part of you had to resurface sooner or later," she grinned, running her fingers all up and down the lean muscles of his back as he chuckled into her shoulder. "So… how was it?"

"That was—_wow_," he breathed, his breath still fiery hot against her neck. "It was _amazing_, Toph. _You _are amazing."

She scoffed at the compliment, but her heart swelled with pride at her success nonetheless. "You weren't too bad yourself, Tinhead… didn't know you had it in you to be so—"

"What?" he asked worriedly.

"_Dominant_."

He gulped. "Do you… like it that way? Was I too rough, because I can—"

"Duke."

"Yeah?"

"I liked it. Do it again."

She felt the weight of his head fall from her shoulder.

"_Now?"_

"Well, you're already balls-deep inside me—"

"Tomorrow?"

A twinge of soreness in her nether regions made her all too happy to oblige (after all, she imagined that he'd be quite tender at this point, too), but she wasn't about to be so agreeable.

"Tomorrow," she agreed, a smirk curving on her lips, "so long as I'm on top."

_FIN_

_**A/N:**__ There you have it, folks: my first smutfic, complete with all of the nitty-gritty details you never wanted to hear. This was a fun write (primarily because writing it made me incredibly horny, and there's a lot of sexual frustration that comes with having to be away from your boyfriend for the entire summer—yes, Alex, I know you're reading this, my handsome muse: for everyone else, you can blame him for the, ahem, research experience that gave me the inspiration for this fic), and I hope all of you Dophers out there find that the __first ever full-length Doph smut__ (?) is to your liking. As always, comments (including suggestions) and favorites are greatly appreciated… who knows, I might feel compelled to post some art to go along with this…_

_As for semantics (headcanons ahoy!): The sex scene takes place in the dark, and I made it that way so that Toph and The Duke could explore each other's bodies with the same senses (which to me is important for their first time, especially as they become mentally—and physically—joined in such a way). It kind of runs parallel to __Blind Date_ _in that way, I guess. _

_Being blind, I can imagine that Toph is incredibly sensitive to touch. Given that logic, I don't find it difficult to believe that she reacts explosively to sexual stimulation (earthquakes, anyone?), and that she could climax relatively easily: I am aware of the sad truth that this isn't always the case, and get a little bit frustrated when fics make it come across that getting a girl to orgasm is that easy (but again, we're all different, ladies!). Second point: y'all know that Aang and Katara are getting it on enough that Katara has to have _some_ contraceptive tricks up her sleeve (perhaps a temporarily blocked chi pathway or some other spiritual waterbending healer stuff), so PROTECTION, people mmkay thanks… ALSO, __consent__! Live by it!_

_Subliminal messaging aside, though, thanks for reading, folks!_


End file.
